Switching sides
by demonpoxsurvivor
Summary: Imagine going back through the mortal instruments story with Jace being Jocelyn Fairchild's son, and Clary being raised by Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the four and a half of you who are probably reading right now, I'm sorry to have disappeared for so long. I have no excuses. However, I was going through this story and saw how horribly it was written the first time and decided that you folks deserve better than that. So, I am rewriting the story for you. I promise it will be better this time and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your comments below. Let me know what I can do to make it better for you. Thank you for reading. Much love. ~Taylor**

The bouncer scoffs and looks down at the boy in front of him. "You can't bring that thing in here." He gestures to the long, metallic sword attached to the boy's hip. Jace looks around to see everyone in line at the club, including his best friend, lean forward to listen in. The line is long, as always on friday nights, especially for an underage club.

"It's totally fake though." The boy, whose hair seems impossibly green, places the tip of the blade on the floor and effortlessly bends it. "C'mon. I'm a vampire hunter." The boy whines.

The bouncer rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Go ahead." He mumbled.

The boy turned and grinned at everyone in line, although, Jace felt as though it was specifically at him. His almost too blue eyes glimmered as he spun around and darted his way into the club. Jace shivered, something seemed off about him. Although he is the type to be at this sort of club. Again, he looked around himself and noticed all the multi-coloured hair and coloured contacts; all the pierced faces and underage tattoos. He realized how much he probably stood out in this crowd.

"Ouch," he said rubbing shoulder. He looked over at Sidney. "Why would you punch me in the shoulder? Jesus."

"I said your name more than three times, you blanked out again." She raised her messy eyebrows at him and pushed up her glasses, waiting for him to tell her what he was thinking about.

Jace shook his head, refusing to answer her unasked question. "Sorry, but seriously, don't punch me again. You have boney little knuckles and they hurt." He looked down at her. If he thought he stood out, he knew that Sidney must have been ten times worse. With her brown pony-tailed hair, baggy 'Romione' fangirl shirt and plain black leggings. She wrinkled her nose at him.

The green haired boy pushed his way past the bouncer and into the club. He shook his head at the stupid mundanes. They almost made it too easy. A little bit of glamour, and bam. Not that he needed it. He could have gotten in anytime he wanted to, but this was more fun. Playing with them was always more fun. He looked around at them all dancing. They're life wasting away with cheap booze and narcotics. And how easily it is to take it away from them.

He glanced around the club for a short minute. His eyes caught the girl, the one who had everyone's attention. She twirled in her long white dress, he could tell it was old. He had seen plenty in their era; the long sleeves, floor length skirt and modest neckline, a timeless look. She had perfect long legs and raven black hair that beautifully framed her face and clashed with her pale skin. A red pendant hung at the bottom of her throat, it seemed to pulse almost like a beating heart.

He was so entranced by her, that he hadn't noticed her looking at him. She smiled at him and turned away, beckoning him towards her. He followed without a second thought. These mundies were too stupid, and far too easy.

When Jace got in the club, he understood why it was lined up so far out the door. It was completely full for the tiny amount of space. Everywhere you went, you were pressed, shoulder to shoulder on both sides. He pushed his way through to the dance floor, even though he didn't dance. The air was salty and humid with sweat and the smell of alcohol lingered.

A large portion of the crowd was obviously intoxicated, aside from the fact that there was supposed to be no liquor in eighteen and under clubs. A group of guys on the far side stumbled around, shoving one another. Jace watched as one of the douche bags tried to pick up a girl who was standing a few feet away from the crowd, talking to a few of her friends. Needless to say, he was rejected. Hard. His buddies just laughed.

Sidney tugged on Jace's arm. "Music isn't bad tonight, hey?"

Jace ignored her and began pushing his way through the crowd once more, towards the same girl that was practically just assaulted by the drunken idiot. Sidney followed closely behind him muttering things about how "he doesn't need to be a hero," and "he should really just take care of himself".

On his way through the crowd, he accidentally pushed a curvy black girl with thick, black dreads. "Sorry." Jace muttered. The girl glared at him but as soon as she saw his face she smirked at him and stared as he walked past.

Sidney knew this happened a lot. Girls fell in love with Jace all the time. How could they not. He had angelic good looks. His blonde hair fell beautifully from his head (looking like a subtle halo), and his sharp jawline did nothing except accent his sculpted cheekbones. The most encapturing thing about Jace, however, was his eyes. They looked like magic; a beautiful light caramel colour with sudden flecks of gold, just like his mothers. Anyone could fall head over heels for that boy just by looking into his eyes hard enough, and the scary thing was, he knew it.

Jace finally stopped in front of the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting the same guy as before, she had a disgusted look on her face. She looked up and saw Jace, her eyes widened as she looked up at him and her mouth softened into a 'O' shape. Jace grinned at her.

"I was just watching from over there," he pointed in the direction he has just come from. "And I noticed that guy was pretty aggressive with you. I just wanted to see if you're okay." He gave her another smile. He heard all of her friends giggling from behind her. The girl in front of him wasn't incredibly attractive, he noticed. She was the same as every other girl in this night-club. She wore a skimpy shirt that showed off way too much cleavage, and was so tight it couldn't be anything but uncomfortable. Her eyeliner was drawn on too thick, her hair was a mess, and she looked as though she had just run a marathon due to the amount of sweat that dripped down her face.

"Y-yeah." The girl stammered. "I'm fine." She tried to give him a flirty smile, but it turned out to look more as though she was about to puke.

Sidney rolled her eyes at the pathetic girl. She was stumbling all over herself just at the sight of Jace, let alone when he actually started to speak to her. She watched as Jace leaned against the wall, and charmed the girl with ease.

"So you're a wrestler? That's pretty hot." The girl, whose name Jace had already forgotten, purred.

Jace smirked, he opened his mouth to speak when he looked up and saw the boy with the green hair again. He was chasing after some piece of ass. He followed her into a room that clearly stated "NO ADMITTANCE". Who knows why they wanted to be in there. Perhaps the same reason why Jace was talking up this girl. Quick makeout sessions in forbidden rooms is what he lived for.

"Uh yeah. It's pretty-" his sentence died off when he saw a girl with bright red hair follow them in, and the gleaming piece of metal in her hand. A shadow like figure followed her, and looked around the club before closing the door behind them both.

The girl looked up at Jace holding on to every word. "I, uh, I have to go." He murmured and turned away to find Sidney. The girl looked hopelessly after him as he walked away.

She was standing just a few feet away from him, looking across the club. Jace knew she hated coming to these types of places. He knew she thought it was boring and stupid. She came with Jace everytime he asked anyways.

"Sid." He tapped on her shoulder. She didn't turn around. He tapped her on the shoulder and said her name louder, once again. She didn't turn around. Jace jabbed her in the side, it was too loud for her to hear him anyways. She whipped around and relaxed when she saw it was just Jace.

"Jace. Jesus I almost pissed my pants."

"Sidney, remember the kid from the line. The one with the green hair?" Jace eyed the storage room that he had just disappeared into.

"Okay Jace, look around the room and tell me how many guys you see in here with green hair." Sidney looked at him amused.

Jace rolled his eyes. "The one with the sword and the bright blue eyes, who the bouncer almost didn't allowed in the club. I think he was wearing a red jacket, perhaps cargo pants."

Sidney elbowed him. "Yes smart-ass. What about him?"

"He just went into that storage room." Jace pointed to the door with the "NO ADMITTANCE" sign on the front. SIdney raised her eyebrows at him. "And two people followed. They had knives."

Sidney's eyes widened, worriedly she began to rush away.

"Where are you going?" Jace grabbed her arm.

"Security, Jace you don't need to go endangering your life too." She wiggled out of his grasp and began weaving her way to the nearest exit.

"Sidney, wait, they'll take too long!" He yelled after her. She didn't turn around. He let out a frustrated grunt before he began to slowly make his way towards the storage closet.

The boy gently closed the door behind him. He paced his way into the room. He saw the raven haired beauty before she saw him. He grinned as she turned around to look at him. He quickly noticed things about the girl up close. Her mascara was smudged and her hair was beginning to frizz. She was still easily the most stunning girl at the club. He enjoyed just simply looking at her. But he knew he would enjoy pulling the life out of her more.

"So," he began, "I haven't seen you around here before."

The girl giggled. "Did you just ask me if I come here often?" She twirled her white dress.

The arms were partially see through. Black tattoos were barely visible beneath the fabric. The boy smacked himself on the forehead with an open palm. "Shit." He muttered. "I knew there was something tainted in your blood." He looked at the girl and spat, "shadowhunter".

A red-headed girl stepped out from behind a pillar and grinned. "Gotcha."

Jace finally got to the door after elbowing his way through the crowd. He held his breath as he carefully pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, he noticed it was fairly dark, and there was multiple pillars surrounding a large open area, inhabited currently by three figures, the green haired boy, the piece of ass, and the red head with the knife. The shadow boy was leaning against one of the out skirted pillars.

Jace swiftly placed himself out of sight behind one of them and watched. Perhaps it was a group oregy that was extremely involved in role playing, and who was Jace to ruin that for them.

The second girl tied the green haired fiend to one of the pillars and pulled her dagger out from her belt. She pointed it at the boy.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "Wait, please. I can tell you where Valentine is."

The girl shook her head and laughed. "You are a vile creature. That unworthy scum is dead. Burned for his sins. Just like you should be." She brought the knife closer to the boy.

"He's not dead! He is very much alive. And he is coming for you. He will burn down your precious glass city and destroy all of you with it." The boys voice began to bubble and shake. "He will not rest until his deed is done."

"Clary," a boy stepped into the circle. "stop playing with it. Just kill it already."

"No!" Jace exclaimed, stepping out from behind the pillar.

Clary whipped around the face the boy.

"What is this?" The other boy asked in response.

"Me? I'm a guy, have you never seen one?" Jace stepped closer to the group. "You must have, as you are one I'm assuming." He raised his eyebrows.

Clary laughed again, "this is true Alec." The boy glared at her. She shrugged.

"You can't kill him." Jace spoke up again.

Clary's attention turned back to the blonde boy. "Oh and why is that?" She asked, stepping closed to him.

"Murder is mildly illegal, and the security guards are on their way." Jace stated, looking back at the door, praying that Sidney had reached them and they were on their way now.

The girl clucked her tongue. "Murder is only illegal when what you're killing is human." She smiled devilishly at Jace. She pointed to the green haired boy. "That _thing_ is anything but human."

"And certain animals." Jace added. "However, he looks pretty human to me, and quite frankly, this looks exactly like a crime scene. I mean, come on. You think I was the only one who watched you follow these two into the room. You pulled out your knife before you even got in here." Jace put his hands on his hips. "I think if you want to murder people you really need to work on you stealth."

Clary looked at him dumbfounded. "I swear," she turned back to her two associates, "the mundanes just keep getting dumber." She turned back towards Jace, "Listen blondie, there's no crime scene if there's no-" the green haired boy released one hand from the binding and suddenly the second was out. He jumped Clary and, without difficulty, pressed his weight on top of her, trapping her small frame beneath him. His hands turned into long talons and they were aimed for Clary's head. She struggled, holding his arms away from her and reached for the blade that she dropped when she fell. Jace stumbled back and tripped on one of the wires that were splayed across the floor. Clary got her hand on her knife and plunged it into the boy. He fell off her and began to spasm. She stood up and dusted herself off. The boy rushed towards her and began to draw on her arm. Jace just noticed the cuts on her body from the boy's talons.

"Stupid mundie." The other girl hissed. She flicked her wrist and a long, gold whip was coiled around Jace's wrist. He yanked back on it, but that only made it tighter. "What do we do with it?" The girl asked. Jace assumed she wasn't talking to him, and he was in no position to be making comments.

"Let him go Isabelle." Clary sighed.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Let him go?" She asked sharply. "He saw everything and-"

"He saw everything. There's not much else we can do." Alec stepped away from Clary, and glared at the blonde boy. Isabelle unraveled the

"You people are crazy." Jace stated. "The police will find you. You killed that boy." His heart was racing as he spoke.

Clary laughed and stepped towards him. "As I was trying to say, before I was rudely interrupted, there is no crime scene if there is no body." Clary gestured back to the open area. Jace looked around and only saw the four of them standing there.

"It went back to its home dimension," she stated, after realising that Jace didn't have a response. "if that's what you were wondering."

"Clary!" Isabelle hissed.

"He already saw everything else. Why not scare the shit out of him too?" Clary responded, without ever looking away from Jace.

The door suddenly burst open, Jace whipped his head around to see Sidney coming in, two burly bouncers followed her. "Jace?" Sidney asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Sid!" Jace turned back around to see Clary, sidding on an open window sill, grinning at him, before sliding out completely.

"Jace where are they? Where did they go?" Sidney rushed to the boy and grabbed his shoulders.

Jace shook his head. He looked over to the bouncers, who looked extremely annoyed. "I must've seen wrong or something. There's no one here."

"I don't understand how they just disappeared?" Sidney asked, attempting to hail a cab. After the incident, the two got out of the club as quickly as possible. Jace told Sidney what had really happened once they got outside, and he was away from anyone who would call him crazy.

Jace stepped into the street and waved a cab down. Sidney looked at him and rolled her eyes. Jace couldn't resist smirking at her. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Fine." She said, stepping into the cab. "But you owe me. I chased down those bouncers for nothing.." Jace didn't respond as he silently slipped into the cab behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's long fingers dance elegantly over the keys of the piano. Every few seconds, he glances up at the notes sitting in front of him. He hits the wrong key and the music suddenly dies. Jace sighed, about to start the piece over, when the phone starts ringing. He smacked his head on the wood key cover and sat there, listening to the phone ring for a few seconds before getting up to answer it.

"Hello?" He says dryly.

"Java Jones, tonight. You owe me." Sidney sang from the other end.

Jace groaned. "Please don't make me go." He hated poetry, and he hated it even more when the poets sucked.

"Everyone else bailed on him, I feel bad." He could practically hear Sidney scowling. "And he's not really all that bad..."

"Not that bad?" Jace questioned. "His last poem was called orange. Why would you make a poem about a word that doesn't rhyme with anything?!" Jace leaned against a wall, raising his eyebrows even though she couldn't see him. "And besides, my mom is still pretty pissed that I got home after 1 last night."

"It's not your fault that it took forever to get a cab. Plus traffic was horrible."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Okay, well you tell her that then."

Sidney was silent for a minute. "Your mom still kind of scares me."

He let out a hoarse laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! She has those scars on her back and down her arms. Who knows how she got those."

"Sidney," Jace started, "she does not have any scars. I think your weird little writer mind is warping your vision now too."

"Warping my vision? How about yours? Because people normally just _disappear _right." Her voice was sharp.

Jace was silent. She had a point.

"Exactly." She said. "I'll be by at 6 to walk to the Coffee House." Before Jace could argue she hung up the phone. He groaned.

Jace put the cover on the piano keys and shuffled his way to the kitchen. The linoleum floor was cold against his bare feet while he waited to flip his grilled cheese. Once it was finished, he pulled it off the pan, sliding it gently onto a plate. He had just sat down at the table when the front door lock opened.

Jace looked around himself, panicked. Generally if he were reading a book Jocelyn wouldn't interrupt him, and due to the fact that today she was particularly unpleased with Jace, what a perfect time to keep himself out of trouble.

He spotted a book and grabbed it. Right as the door opened, Jace sat down at the table, book open, reading away. He internally groaned. He hadn't had time to read the title: Twilight. He pushed down his ego and read anyways.

"Twilight?" A very not-Jocelyn voice spoke up from beside the kitchen table.

Jace smiled at Luke, "I'm getting in touch with my inner vampire." He smirked, "just in case the opportunity ever arises."

Luke just shook his head. "Vampires don't sparkle."

Jace frowned. "That's a shame. That definitely would have accentuated my dazzling personality."

Luke rolled his eyes and looked down at the untouched grilled cheese. "Your mother is bringing home food."

He shrugged and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Where is Jocelyn anyways?"

"Jace, what did I say about calling me Jocelyn?" Jace jumped at his mother's voice from behind him. She looked distracted, placing a pizza box on the table.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He raised his eyebrows at Jocelyn. "I didn't hear the door open."

Jocelyn looked down at Jace's half eaten grilled cheese, and back up at him. "That would be because you were too busy reading twilight." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Hey it's your book." Jace responded. He looked down at the grilled cheese, back up at Jocelyn, then shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "Listen," he said between bites, "Sidney is making me go to this poetry reading thing tonight, and that's practically like punishment in itself."

"What is he being punished for?" Luke blurted in as he reached across the table for the pizza box.

Jocelyn glared at Jace. "Someone decided to come home after curfew last night, and knows that this means he isn't allowed out for a week." She responded, her eyes never leaving Jace.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Either way, Luke and I think that we are going to head out to the farm for the last few weeks of summer." Jocelyn sat down at the table beside Jace. He could tell she was tired. The bags under her eyes seemed especially prominent, her hair was up in a bun of red curls, and he knew it had been awhile since she had painted. His mother was the most talented artists he knew, and he also knew it was the only thing that could relax her. He could vividly remember nights when Jocelyn would begin shaking uncontrollably until she could sit herself down and pick up a paintbrush. Her artwork was all around the house and she sold her pieces to pay for bills and food and other necessities.

Unfortunately, Jace had not inherited this trait from his mother, nor any of her other qualities. She always said he looked mostly like his father (except the eyes), not that he had a clear image of that man either. His mother owned one picture of his father. It was a photograph of a burly man, head shaven, in a army uniform, with the hat and all. He died before Jace was born. Jocelyn claimed he was a war hero, even though he knew she had begun to sell his military medals when they were short on cash. Jace knew she missed his father. He knew that some nights, she would pull out a box with his initials engraved on the front (C.M. for Cale Morningstar she told him), and cry over it.

Jocelyn never got over Cale. So, her friend Luke helped raise Jace. Luke was the closest thing to a boyfriend that Jocelyn ever had, which is why he insisted that Jace stop calling him "Uncle Luke" because he was in fact not his uncle. Jace could tell that Luke was in love with his mother. Hell, everyone could. Unfortunately, however, their relationship was platonic. Jace didn't think his mother would ever move on from that loss, not the he minded the idea of her being with Luke, but he was okay with things staying the way they were.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your trip." Jace smiled, stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"I meant us," Jocelyn began, "as in all of us. Including you." Her voice was stern.

"You can't be serious." Jace said, turning back to the table. "You know I have a wrestling meet next weekend."

"Yes Jace, I know." Jocelyn sighed. "But there will be other tournaments and this is something I really need you to do for me please."

"If this is because you don't trust me here alone, I can go stay with Sidney. You know she won't mind." He examined Jocelyn's face. He could tell she wasn't budging. "Mom, please. It's the end of summer. This isn't fair."

"Jace, please. I just need you there with me okay. I just need to know you're safe."

"Safe from what?!"

"Jocelyn." Luke said sternly. She turned to look at him. Jace did as well, and he could see the looks he was giving her. Jocelyn shook her head. "Jesus christ Jocelyn, he isn't a child." Luke raised his voice once again.

Jace remained silent as his mother glared at Luke. The man let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way behind him. Seconds later, there was a knock on the same door. Jace grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter then walked to the door.

"Jace, don't you dare leave this-" Jocelyn's voice was cut off by Jace closing the front door in a similar fashion to Luke's exit. Jace leaned on the door and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Jace?" He heard a small voice from behind him. He turned and smiled at Sidney. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

Jace shook his head. "Everything is just fine. Now lets go. I'm starving."

As Jace followed Sidney down the narrow stairway to the bottom level of the small, two apartment complex, he saw a man exiting the door from the lower tenant's home. The man turned to look at Jace, he seemed almost completely normal, except for the fact that his eyes looked strangely cat like. Jace forcefully blinked then looked back at the man, who was now grinning at Jace. The man quickly turned and exited the building. Maybe Sidney was right. Maybe Jace needed to just have his eyes checked. Maybe he needed glasses.


End file.
